A Hole in My Heart
by Crystal7
Summary: A poem split into five sections each from a different character’s P.O.V.; takes place after A Hole in the World, mostly during Shells. Deals with the characters feelings about Fred, her death, and the role they played. Very cute and sweet! Please RR!


Author's Note: This is ONE poem split into five pieces: Spike, Angel,  
Wesley, Lorn, and Gunn. Each thinking about Fred at some point at the end  
of A Hole in the World and the beginning of Shells. Each one describing  
their feelings for Fred and their feelings about her death. Also a small  
side note (for those of you who didn't watch Buffy in the last season) Clem  
is a demon friend of Spike who was really funny, cute, and just an all  
around pal. Enjoy! Feel free to review!  
  
A Hole in my Heart  
  
Spike  
  
Fred is gone  
There is a gaping hole in the universe's lawn  
She always was so sweet  
And always a treat  
She gave me a chance  
Without taking a second glance  
She was so dear to me  
And often made me see  
She was caring  
And didn't mind sharing  
I've been around death before  
But this has hit at my very core  
I try to drown my sorrow  
In this alcohol I borrow  
I can't get drunk  
I feel like such a skunk  
I haven't known Fred long  
She was as beautiful as a song  
She sparkled like a gem  
She kind of reminded me of Clem  
Their attitudes were alike  
Though Clem has never touched a bike  
Fred was better than anyone I had ever known  
And was helping me to atone  
She was like a light  
That shinned so very bright  
Her walk was like a dance  
Never did she prance  
I will miss her more than I can say  
Especially with each passing day  
  
Angel  
  
Winfred Burkle was my dearest friend  
She so often had a tendency to transcend  
Even though I was in command  
She didn't mind lending a hand  
Cordelia is lost  
That was enough of a cost  
Now I've lost us Fred  
I hope she was resting in bed  
My heart is breaking  
My body is aching  
We never should have gone to Wolfram and Hart  
Now my friends and family are apart  
Spike and I traveled to the Deeper Well  
On these thoughts I continue to dwell  
I thought I had the saving skill  
But apparently I'm only meant to kill  
We've survived many battles  
But this one completely rattles  
Fred is lost  
But I will bring her back, no matter what the cost  
Death is not the end  
The rules I believe we can bend  
Many have come back  
So I think her soul we can track  
I refuse to believe she is gone  
I hope the others have not completely withdrawn  
Fred's coming back once more  
She will be just like she was before  
I feel despair  
But we will bring Ilyria down with flair  
  
Wesley  
  
Fred was so smart  
She had such a large heart  
Was Fred's death Fate?  
She was so incredibly great  
Once more I am alone  
If only I had known  
Three years it had taken  
I feel I completely shaken  
There is nothing left of her but a shell  
My axe cracked like the liberty bell  
I will miss her so much  
If only this hadn't happened such  
I had wanted us to dine  
I had been completely blind  
I will miss Fred forever  
Never will my connection to her sever  
I loved her deeply  
And certainly not cheaply  
My love for her will never die  
I want to break down and cry  
She completed me  
I feel we were meant to be  
Now she is gone  
She had become fate's pawn  
I feel anger in my heart  
Why did Fred's soul depart?  
Slowly I sink in the corner  
I shall never be more than a mourner  
There are tears I should shed  
For I will only ever love Fred  
  
Lorne  
  
Fred was my muse  
No matter what she was full of happy news  
She escaped from hell  
Sadly now she is a shell  
This is my entire fault  
Why did her life have to halt?  
  
She was the cutest thing  
And boy she could sing  
She was terribly smart  
Almost like a piece of priceless art  
She never cared that I was green  
Knox's treachery I should have seen  
I had heard Knox Sing  
Why hadn't the truth come to ring?  
Knox was guilty all along  
How can we undo this wrong?  
Angel thinks she'll be back  
I hope he has a good plan of attack  
As for me, I couldn't see  
What help could I possibly be?  
I wish I could believe  
But sadly I can do no more than grieve  
I had been to pray  
But what good did it do to this terrible day?  
I am no fighter  
And certainly not a writer  
Fred could answer any question  
No matter what my profession  
My failure makes me feel so low  
For I had loved Fred so  
  
Gunn  
  
Fred kept me grounded  
My feelings for her were well founded  
I miss her sweet kiss  
How could I have done this?  
I had taken her life  
Almost as if I had stabbed her with a knife  
I didn't mean to  
Fred I love you  
She stood by me  
Even when we didn't agree  
She was so cute  
And even liked my suit  
I feel so lost  
Because I had double crossed  
I became like clay  
And she was the one you had to pay  
Fred, I would give my life for yours  
And take on all your chores  
But the damage is done  
The end has begun  
I have no reason to go on  
I feel as though I am a pawn  
Not only is she gone  
But Wesley has become withdrawn  
Fred's soul has been destroyed  
Now there is a great big void  
She was the best of us  
I wish I didn't care so much  
Fred I regret this so  
I'm so sorry you had to go 


End file.
